The objective of this proposal is to implement a pilot project to demonstrate the feasibility of the strategic plan described in the Integrated Academic Information Management (IAIMS) planning document. This project has been designed to have a major impact on the management of information resources at the University of Maryland at Baltimore (UMAB) campus and to serve as a prototype for academic centers., As described in the planning document, the following features will be embodied in the pilot project addressing the IAIMS philosophy: enhanced campus-wide telecommunications distributed processing architecture fourth generation computer concepts embodied in a Decision Support System user driven information processing concepts. The prototype model selected as the pilot is the Hypertension Center at UMAB. This "center without walls" represents an ideal stage upon which the IAIMS philosophy, described in the planning document, can be tested. The Hypertension Center represents: multidisciplinary membership activities geograhically separate components a variety of research, education, clinical and administrative needs. The integration of personal and information resources (i.e. hardware, software and raw data) of both the Information Resources Management Division and the Health Sciences Library will be crucial to the unification of "the center without walls" pilot.